Back In 2009
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Dan decides to tell Phil how he feels by the way he knows best...through a video. Follow their memories together. *Don't own 2009, it's by corexcrew*


**Hai lovelies! How are you? Good? Bad?**

**I hope this one shot makes you feel better!**

**Admittedly, I was going to update Scars, but I'm obsessed with the song Back In 2009, it's about Phan, and I decided "I'll procrastinate and write this instead."**

**And so here I am.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Phil! Come here please!" Twenty-three year old Dan Howell called to his best friend-and crush.<p>

"Coming!" The quirky twenty-seven year old Phil called back, walking into the living room.

"What's up?" He asked Dan, sitting next to him-so close.

Swallowing, Dan replied "There's something you need to watch. I, uh, I made it." He gave an awkward half smile, and began to press play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was dreaming one night<br>Of your black hair and your blue eyes  
>You had saved me from the bad times<br>I was lonely, I was lonely**_

* * *

><p>A slideshow of memories played in the video, all of which had to do with one person, named Phil.<p>

The first clip of was when Dan had first discovered the older boy on YouTube.

At the time, Dan was going through some tough shit, having come out being gay to his friends, who'd shunned him.

His parents were barely home, so he kept the secret to himself.

He was just about to commit suicide, when Phil's beautiful face popped up in YouTube.

A small smile graced the younger boy's lips as he watched the video.

He'd never tell Phil, but that video had saved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had no friends till I was 18<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh you saved me, I was lonely<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next clip played, and it was of when they first met, on August 9th, on the train station.<p>

They had both hugged each other, smiles bigger than the Cheshire Cat.

As Dan and Phil hung out that day, Dan suddenly wasn't as lonely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still love you, yes I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I still love you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then, the break up happened.<p>

Maybe it was living together that had got to them, but nonetheless, they had broken up.

Doesn't mean they weren't friends, it just meant everything was still awkweird.

Secretly, Dan and Phil still loved each other.

But for a long time, those feelings would be silenced.

Until now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we first met in the train station<strong>_

**_Do you remember the time?_**  
><strong><em>When you said you loved me in the snow<em>**

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil were shrieking with laughter, as they pelted each other with snowballs.<p>

"No Dan!" The older one laughed, as Dan tackled him.

"Eat snow dirt bag!" He yelled, covering Phil's face with snow.

"That's bloody cold!" Their laughter had died down, and now they were just staring into each others eyes.

"I love you." Phil stated, with such certainty, that it made the brunette grin, and lean down.

"I love you too." He whispered, then kissed Phil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I kissed you on The Manchester Eye<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Look!" Video Phil shouted, pointing over the horizon.<p>

"The view is so perfect!" His face had lightened up like a five year old's, as he grinned.

"This one is more perfect." The brunette whispered, as he stared at Phil.

Confused, Phil turned to look at Dan, but was met with a pair of lips instead.

He wouldn't admit it now, but his heart leaped out of his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back in 2009<strong>_

* * *

><p>All of those clips played in a sequence that made Phil's heart clench, remembering what he had felt.<p>

How those sparks flew every time he looked at Dan, or every time they kissed.

"Dan, I-"

"Sh!" He got cut off by Dan.

"Keep watching."

And so he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Were you dreaming last night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of my brown hair and my brown eyes<br>****I can hear you, pacing**_  
><em><strong>Through thin walls of my bedroom<strong>_

* * *

><p>The video had now resorted to pictures of them together.<p>

A picture of Dan and Phil together had popped up, both of them cuddling in bed.

"Peej took that." The older one softly smiled, as he remembered the night.

The night that picture was taken, Phil had dreamed only of Dan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember back in '09?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You would save me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was lonely, I was lonely<strong>_

* * *

><p>Their first ever picture together, in 2009, came up.<p>

Phil was kissing Dan's llama hat, and Dan was looking down.

A delicate smile had been displayed over Phil's lips as he saw the photos.

"Of course I remember." He whispered to Dan, then continued to watch.

"I was so lonely without you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we first met in the train station<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you said you loved me in the snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I kissed you on The Manchester Eye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back in 2009<strong>_

* * *

><p>Those clips had played again, but this time it seemed more...heartbreaking.<p>

Phil actually had trouble keeping tears from falling down his face.

He wanted those times back so badly, it was almost unbearable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sat on the fountain and looked at the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the moonlight, a place to call ours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head on my shoulder, and fingers intertwined.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please say they're still on your mind.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"The stars look so pretty." Phil said, grinning up at the sky.<p>

Dan grinned as well, and took Phil's hand.

"They do, but you outshine them." The older boy's face heated up at the compliment, as he laid his head on the brunette's shoulder.

He was so content.

Too bad he didn't know what lay ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you said you loved me in the snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I kissed you on The Manchester Eye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember the time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back in 2009 x2<strong>_

* * *

><p>The last chords ended to the song, and so did the video.<p>

"This video's supposed to say what I couldn't...that I love you still." Dan whispered, as he felt Phil scoot closer.

"I still love you too."

Surprised, the brunette whipped his head towards the older boy.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! You're so lovable, and it was just unbearable to not be able to kiss you anymore." Phil confessed, feeling his face heat up.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I..I was afraid of falling in love. But I realize now that there's no way I couldn't of fallen in love with you."

And just like that, Dan's lips were pressed against Phil's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the funny thing was, it was the exact time they had first met when they confessed their love for each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?!<strong>

**I thought it was kind of cute, the way Dan had decided to tell Phil he loved him.**

**But I wrote it...so..**

**xD Yeah, a bit biased.**

**Tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Until next time, **

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**

**P.S. Please check out Scars! It'd mean the world.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
